paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 53: Reverting Back To Technology
Previously on paw patrol rebooted, the remainers found nadakhani's base, they arrived and say their friends removed from the genie pot into his sword. Jay and Marshall chased after nadakhani, he sent them to the digiverse. Also Marshall is able to shoot water out of his paws They fall onto a elevator Marshall: elevators in the digiverse? Jay: guess so Marshall: I have a bad feeling He looks up Marshall: LOOK! Jay looks up Jay: oh darn, were the only ones left Marshall: nadakhani got the others Jay: not good They walk through and see something moving Marshall: were not alone! He shoots water down there Jay: stop! He moves marshall Marshall: what Jay: great power comes great responsibility Marshall: I know Jay: you clearly don't you can't just shoot down there and expect it to kill him Marshall: sorry They run and slide down the building Jay: let's do airjitzu He jumps and falls Marshall: I can't do it either Jay: why They see a sign pop up Jay: it says, this is my world, not yours you obey my rules He kicks the sign and throws it Another appears saying oh it's gonna be that way huh Marshall: start running They run and fall off the edge Marshall: BAD IDEA BAD BAD BAD! Jay: focus you're powers He creates his lighting dragon Marshall: UGH He holds his paw together and shoots water up Marshall: GOT IT He gets on his dragon They fly to the top It starts rumbling Jay: GREAT WHAT NOW Marshall: I believe we are in some deep trouble Jay: I hope not The ground disappears Marshall: what the flip Jay: AHH NO! Marshall: grab on! Marshall starts to turn blue Jay: uh oh Marshall starts shooting water out of his paws and eyes Jay: you're true potential He starts spinning and does blue airjitzu Jay: nice job dude They fly through the digiverse walls into a control room Marshall: it's for the sword he has Jay: let's destroy the crystals Marshall: what are they for? Jay: they hold everyone He looks at them Marshall: well let's get to smashing then Jay: yeah He smashes one Marshall: all at once! Jay takes the case and and smashes it Marshall: good job A portal opens Jay: lets go They jump through and land in the lookout Jay: where is everyone They hear noises outside Marshall: lets go They run outside Ryder: MARSHALL! Jay: it freed everyone Kai: kai is back Cole: hey jay you did it! Lloyd: where is nadakhani though Jay: no clue Rocky: you did great marshall! Marshall: thanks Katie, Sabina, Lily, Claude, and Timothy jump down Timothy: you saved them! Doris: TIMOTHY! She jumps on him Timothy: get off Katie: ryder you are ok! Chase: wait where is skye? Zuma: she isn't here? They look around Claude: did she not come through Jay: we smashed the crystal Rubble: unless nadakhani still has her Chase: WE HAVE TO SAVE HER He jumps up and does airjitzu Ryder: WAIT! Chase flys off Rocky: he isn't going to stop Marshall: let's devise a plan They walk inside the lookout Sorry this was so short, super tired.